UnValentine's Day
by livingdeadblondegirl
Summary: Ronon finds out that despite what Sheppard says, not all Earth women enjoy Valentine’s Day. Ronon/Keller


Un-Valentine's Day

Author: Littlebit

Category: SGA; Possible spoilers for Quarantine

Characters: Ronon/Keller

Word Count:

Spoilers: Possibly Quarantine

Summary: Ronon finds out that despite what Sheppard says, not all Earth women enjoy Valentine's Day.

This is my first SGA fic ever so I apologize if I don't get the voices right. In addition, it's not a light and fluffy fic but I hope you still enjoy it.

Prompt: Heart

♥♥♥♥♥♥

BR Doctor Jennifer Keller was in her own world as she shuffled the mounds of paperwork around her desk. Considering how technology oriented Atlantis was, one would think that would mean less paperwork but she hadn't seen any sign of that yet. After realizing that she was missing a chunk of a file that she needed, she rose to cross her office to the cabinet. When she turned back around, Jennifer visibly jumped when she saw Ronon leaning against her desk.

"For the sake of my heart, I'm going to have to put a bell on you if you are going to keep sneaking up on me like that." Jennifer exclaimed, her empty hand clutching her chest.

A smug smile crept across Ronon's face. "Just keeping you on your toes, Jenn."

Jennifer couldn't help but return his smile. "So what do I owe this visit to?"

"I have to have a reason?" Ronon asked.

"Well, no but you said last night that your day was going to be full with sparring sessions and going off-world. And it doesn't look as if you're bleeding or injured..." Jennifer stated, trailing off when she noticed that Ronon's stance stiffened a bit.

"Well…Sheppard mentioned that there is an Earth holiday coming up."

"Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, and he's planning a big celebration for everyone." Ronon finished. "And I wanted to see if you would want to go."

"That's sweet Ronon but I volunteered to work that night." Jennifer explained. "I knew about the Colonel's party and wanted to give my staff the opportunity to go and enjoy themselves."

"But what about you? Shouldn't you be doing the same?" Ronon declared. He knew how hard Jennifer worked to make sure the infirmary ran smoothly and how she put its needs before her own. "I mean, Sheppard and McKay both said that this holiday is a big deal for women on Earth."

"And they're right, for most of them it is a big day full of romance and love. Just not for me, not anymore." Jennifer stated. "My mom died on Valentine's Day four years ago and ever since…well the day just means something different to me."

Ronon noticed the sorrow in Jennifer's voice and watched as she brushed aside the tears that had gathered in her eyes before looking back at him. "But you should go, see what all of the hubbub is all about. Just make sure that all the female residents of Atlantis know that they can look but not touch. Knowing how to heal every part of a person's body also means I know the best places to inflict damage."

The possessiveness in her voice caused Ronon to smile. He enjoyed knowing that she was as protective of him as he was of her in regards to attention from the opposite sex. He pulled her close before pressing his lips to hers briefly. "You'll keep them shaking in their boots."

Jennifer smiled back before she pushed him back a little. "You better get out of here, I've got a lot of work to do, and you're too much of a distraction for me to get anything done."

Regrettably Ronon left but only because his mind was focused on Jennifer's version of Valentine's Day.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Two days later, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard walked into the mess with the intention of making sure the cooks had taken everything over to his little party when he ran into Ronon going the same way. "Hey, there big guy. Coming to get something to eat before my party? You and the doc are coming right?"

"Actually, no. Jenn is on duty." Ronon stated as he walked to the food lines and grabbed a tray. He glanced around at the various food choices before he started piling them on top. They had shared enough meals that Ronon knew what Jennifer liked and he grabbed the heartiest choices so she would be able to work well into the night.

Sheppard watched from his side as Ronon piled on the food. When he noticed that Ronon was gathering even more food then normal for him, he asked. "Oh, I get it. You're taking her a romantic dinner. Hey I bet one of the cooks could get you a basket, some candles, and you can really do it up right."

"No, this is fine. It's just a meal for the two of us." Ronon explained. "Jennifer doesn't want a romantic dinner."

"Come on, all women want romance on Valentine's day." Sheppard argued.

"Not this one." Ronon countered before grabbing the last item. "See around Sheppard."

Sheppard watched as his tall Satedan friend lift the full tray up and strolled out of the mess as if he was holding a pillow instead of a tray with several pounds of food on it. "Huh, hope he knows what he's doing."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

With all of the festivities starting up in other parts of the city, the infirmary was quiet and Jennifer welcomed it. They were working with minimal staff, just herself and two nurses and they had spent most of the evening simply doing busy work. She had assigned herself the task of doing a full scale inventory of the supplies so to keep her mind off of what Ronon might be up to. Not that she worried that he might be show interest in another woman, Jennifer knew and was confident that Ronon was hers. However, she always found her mind wandering to Ronon when it wasn't focused on something else. Which was why when she walked into her office and found Ronon with a huge quantity of food laid out on the table next to her desk; Jennifer thought she might have been day dreaming. "Ronon? What's all of this?"

"Dinner." Ronon answered.

"Dinner?" Jennifer repeated. "But I thought you were going to the party?"

Ronon just shook his head. "I'd rather spend the time with you."

Jennifer couldn't help the small smile even as she said, "Ronon, this is sweet and all but like I said the other day, I'm just not into celebrating Valentine's Day."

"That's not what this is. I respect your decision not to celebrate this day." Ronon stated. "On Sateda, when a parent or grandparent dies, their offspring gather and tell stories of their relatives' lives. I thought that we might have dinner and you could share stories with me about your mother? Tell me what she was like and your childhood on Earth."

Jennifer felt tears come to her eyes at Ronon's plans for the evening. No one had ever wanted to talk to her about her mom. The few friends she had in her hometown had moved away when her mom died and her dad…she was still close to her dad but he would never talk to her about her mom. It had always been too painful for him so Jennifer had always dealt with her grief privately. Ronon must have sensed her need and was trying to help her with it. However, she wasn't the only one who needed to unleash some of their grief. "Only if you tell me about her? About the woman that you cared about on Sateda that I remind you of?"

Jennifer could tell that her request had caught Ronon off guard and that his first reaction was to protest but instead he answered. "Okay."

Jennifer reached up and brushed a quick kiss across his lips before taking the seat she offered him. She waited for Ronon to sit down before she popped a grape in her mouth. "My mom was always the free spirit one of the family. She would come up with these surprises out of nowhere. Like once when I was eight, she picked me up from finals and announced she was taking me to Disneyworld…" /BR 


End file.
